caosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Espectros
Los Espectros de Hades (冥闘士（スペクター）, Supekutā?, Spectre) liderados por las 108 Masei (魔星, 'Masei'? Estrellas malignas), son personajes del manga y anime Saint Seiya conocido como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Descripción Son los guerreros, que protegen el mundo de los muertos gobernado por Hades. En la guerra sagrada anterior se enfrentaron contra los 88 caballeros de Atenea activos en esa época. Todos los espectros murieron y sus almas fueron encerradas por Atenea en una torre al oeste de los cinco picos de China. Luego de la batalla de los Santos de bronce contra Poseidón, el sello de Atenea se rompe, liberando sus espíritus. Sus armaduras son de color oro negro Los tres jueces del infierno Los tres jueces del infierno (冥界三巨頭, Meikai Sankyotō?) son los espectros más poderosos de Hades. *'Radamantis de Wyvern' ' *'Minos de Grifo *'Aiacos de Garuda' Espectros de estrellas terrestres *'Niobe de Profundo' (ディープのニオベ, Dīpu no Niobe?) de la estrella terrestre de la oscuridad (地暗星, chiansei?) se enfrenta a Aldebarán de Tauro, al que consigue agarrar desprevenido y derrotar. Antes de morir, Aldebarán logra asestarle un golpe con su Great Horn que le ocasiona la muerte en su enfrentamiento con Mu. Sus técnicas son Dead Perfume (デッド・パフューム, Deddo Pafyūmu?, Perfume mortal), Deep Fragance (ディープフレグランス, Dīpu Fureguransu?, Fragancia profunda). En Lost Canvas: el anterior Niobe es derrotado por Albafica de Piscis cuando marchaba junto a Minos y otros espectros al Santuario. Aunque pertenece a las tropas de Radamanthys, acompaña a Minos en su invasión al Santuario de Athena. Allí advierte a los espectros que no crucen el campo de rosas del Santo de Piscis. Al ver como sus compañeros son derrotados interviene, pero su ataque poco puede hacer frente a la rosa negra. Sus seiyū es Shingo Horii, fue doblado en México por Marcos Patiño (DVD) y Rafael Pacheco (TV) *'Myu de Papillon' (パピヨンのミュー, Papiyon no Myū?) de la estrella terrestre del encantamiento (地妖星, Chiyōsei?) detiene a Mu y Seiya a quienes enfrenta para averiguar el paradero de los tres dorados rebeldes. Luego de dejar ir a Seiya, es derrotado por el Starlight extintion de Mu. A diferencia del anime en el manga Myu solo lucha contra Mu. Tiene 3 formas: Masa gelatinosa, Larva gigante y Mariposa de Hades, la más poderosa. Sus técnicas son Ugly Eruption (アグリィイラプション, Agury Irupushon?, Erupción horrenda), Silky Thread (シルキィスレード, Shiruki Surēdo?, Hilo sedoso), Fairy Thronging (フェアリースロンギング, Fearī Surongingu?, Bandada de las hadas) y además tiene notables poderes psicokinéticos. Su seiyū es Atsushi Kisaichi, fue doblado en México por Arturo Sian Vidal (DVD) y Javier Olguín (TV). *'Giganto de Cíclope' (サイクロプスのギガント, Saikuropusu no Giganto?) de la estrella terrestre de la violencia (地暴星, chibōsei?) se enfrenta a Mu en la casa de Cáncer, pero deja que Myu se enfrente a él. Luego llega hasta la casa de Virgo donde es derrotado al igual que sus compañeros por el tremendo poder de Shaka. En Lost Canvas liderando un grupo de Espectros que se encuentra con Dohko de Libra en Italia, pero todos son rápidamente eliminados de un solo golpe. Antes de morir le advierte al Santo que para cuando descubran quien es Hades ya será demasiado tarde. Más tarde, es de los primeros espectros revividos por Alone. Sus técnicas son Big Knuckle (ビッグ・ナックル, Biggu Nakkuru?, Gran nudillo), Giant Hold (ジャイアント・ホールド, Jaianto Hōrudo?, Presa del gigante). Su seiyū es Hisao Egawa, fue doblado en España por Miguel Ángel Jenner y en México por Mario Hernández (DVD) y Alejandro Ortega (TV). *'Raimi de Worm' (ワームのライミ, Wāmu no Raimi?) de la estrella terrestre del ocultamiento (地伏星, chifusei?) ataca a Aioria de Leo cuando este titubea al sentir un cosmo familiar entre un grupo de espectros, el santo de Leo lo vence fácilmente. Sus técnicas son Worm's Bind (ワームズバインド, Wāmuzu Baindo?, Atadura del gusano) y Roar Blood (ロウル・ブラッド, Rouru Buraddo?, Sangre rugiente), y tiene la habilidad de desplazarse bajo tierra. En Lost Canvas Raimi ataca el Santuario cuando Tenma aún era un aprendiz de santo, al ver que Sasha es la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea la ataca con todo su poder, pero antes de que pueda tocarla es asesinado por Shion de Aries. Su seiyū es Kazuya Nakai, fue doblado en México por Erik Osorio (DVD) y Irwin Daayán (TV). *'Cube de Dullahan' (デュラハンのキューブ, Dyurahan no Kyūbu?) de la estella terrestre de la sombra (地陰星, chiinsei?) fue asesinado junto a Ox y Mills. Saga de Géminis tomó su armadura, hasta el encuentro con Shaka de Virgo. En Lost Canvas es un asesino personal de Pandora. Fue enviado por Pandora junto a Wimber de Murciélago para asesinar a Tenma. Cuando Tenma queda adormecido por las ondas de los murciélagos de Wimber y este se dispone a darle el golpe de gracia, Aldebarán/Hasgard lo embiste con su Great Horn. Winger logra vencer a Aldebarán de Tauro, pero este lo derrota antes de morir con su Titan's Nova. Sus técnicas son Blood Spray (ブラッド・スプレー, Buraddo Supurē?, Rociado de sangre), Death Messenger (デス・メッセンジャー, Desu Messenjā?, Mensajero de la muerte). *'Ox de Gorgona' (ゴーゴンのオクス, Gōgon no Okusu?) de la estrella terrestre de la huida (地走星, chisōsei?) fue asesinado junto a Cube y Mills. Camus de Acuario tomó su armadura, hasta el encuentro con Shaka de Virgo. Sus técnicas son Eye of Change (アイオブ・チャージ, Ai obu Chāji?, Ojo de cambio), Rock the Bay (ロック・ザ・ベイ, Rokku za Bei?, Sacudir la bahía). *'Mills de Elfo' (エルフのミルズ, Erufu no Miruzu?) de la estrella terrestre de la inferioridad (地劣星, chiretsusei?) fue asesinado junto a Cube y Ox. Shura de Capricornio tomó su armadura, hasta el encuentro con Shaka de Virgo. Sus técnicas son Natural Terror (ナチュラル・テラー, Nachuraru Terā?, Terror natural), Earthquake Mixer (アースクェイク・ミキサー, Āsukueiku Mikisā?, Batidor de terremotos). *'Zeros de la Rana' (フログのゼーロス, Furogu no Zērosu?) de la estrella terrestre de la rareza (地奇星, chikisei?) se encarga de la guardia de Pandora y cuando Saga, Camus y Shura vuelven al castillo para rebelarse es congelado por el Santo Acuario. Luego cuando se libera y Camus se encuentra muy débil empieza a pisotearlo, solo para despertar la ira de Hyōga de Cisne que llega y lo mata con su Aurora Execution. En Lost Canvas Zeros es vencido por Kagaho cuando estaba atacando a Aldebarán ya casi muerto, y después de que le revelara que Pandora manejaba al ejército de Hades. Sus técnicas es Jumping Smash (ジャンピング・スマッシュ, Janpingu Sumasshu?, Aplastamiento en el Salto). Su seiyū es Bin Shimada, fue doblado en México por Erik Osorio al inicio de Hades en DVD Jorge Sanchéz en Hades en DVD y Irwin Daayán en Hades de TV. Espectros de estrellas celestes *'Caronte de Aqueronte' (アケローンのカロン, Akerōn no Karon?) de la estrella celeste del espacio (天間星, tenkansei?) es quien protege la inmensa laguna Estigia, tan amplia que parece un mar, con un caudal cenagoso está poblado de almas que en vida no han hecho ni el bien ni el mal pero que no tenían dinero para pagar al rudo barquero la travesía, el espectro Caronte, cuya barca es el único medio para atravesar el río. En el centro del Estigia hay un punto en el cual el agua es más fría y está formado por todas las almas que cayeron de la barca de Caronte. Este Espectro se encuentra a Seiya y Shun cuando recién llegan al Inframundo, al no querer llevarlos el Santo Andrómeda le ofrece a cambio su colgante de oro. El Espectro acepta pero a mitad de camino lanza a Seiya al río, el Pegaso logra volver al barco y arroja a Caronte con sus meteoros, el Espectro pide misericordia, y les dice que la única forma de llegar a la otra orilla es con su ayuda y Shun lo salva. Aqueronte siendo traicionero vuelve a lanzar a Seiya a la laguna e intenta hacer lo mismo con Andrómeda, pero al ver la mirada de nobleza que tiene decide rendirse y llevar a él y Seiya del otro lado a cambio que Seiya pelee con el más tarde. Al llegar a la orilla Aqueronte pelea con Seiya y es derrotado por el Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken. Usa un remo como arma y sus técnicas son Su seiyū es Shiro Saito, fue doblado en México por Jaime Vega (DVD) y Jesse Conde (TV). En Lost Canvas transporta a Athena, Shion y Regulus hacía la costa del Lost Canvas pero como forma de pagarle el viaje le pide algunos mechones de cabello a Athena la cual se los da. Todo esto era una treta para que Hades sellara el poder de Athena como diosa, al darse cuenta Shion elimina al espectro de un solo golpe, Caronte antes de morir confiesa que no era malvado, solo era un mercenario. *'Lune de Balrog' (バルロンのルネ, Baruron no Rune?) de la estrella celeste de la excelencia (天英星, ten'eisei?) se encuentra en la Primera Prisión: El Tribunal de los Muertos, donde el espectro Lune juzga las culpas en vida de las almas de los hombres muertos para decidir a que lugar del Hades deben ser enviados, ninguna mentira puede ser ignorada. El edificio del Tribunal de la Primera Prisión es enorme, construido en estilo griego, allí reina un silencio absoluto, nadie puede alzar la voz en ese lugar sagrado. Al llegar Seiya y Shun les pregunta sus nombres pero no los encuentra en su inmenso libro donde lleva escritos los pecados de todas las personas, esto se debe a que ambos Santos siguen vivos. Al ver que son Santos de Atenea ataca a Seiya con su Reincarnation y lo envía a uno de los infiernos luego de ver sus pecados. El Pegaso habría muerto de no intervenir Shun, pero Lune lo atrapa con su Fire Whip y parece haberlo matado. En ese momento la voz de Hades irrumpe en el tribunal y le dice que busque su cabeza y la ponga en su lugar esta cabeza la de Shun el Espectro no puede creerlo y sale corriendo a buscarla hasta toparse con ella y con Radamanthys. El Kyoto lo hace entrar en razón de que estaba siendo afectado por una ilusión creada por Kanon de Géminis, haciendo que crea haber matado a Seiya y Shun cuando no lo hizo. Lune detecta la presencia de Kanon y lo ataca con su Fire Whip, pero el Santo Géminis es demasiado poderoso y mata al Espectro. Usa un látigo como arma y sus técnicas son Fire Whip (ファイヤーウィップ, Faiā Wippu?, Látigo de fuego), Rencarnation (リーインカーネーション, Rīinkānēshon?, Reencarnación). Su seiyū es Susumu Chiba, fue doblado en México por Mario Castañeda (DVD) y Bernardo Rodríguez (TV). *'Pharaoh de la Esfinge' (スフィンクスのファラオ, Sufinkkusu no Farao?) de la estrella celeste de la bestia (天獣星, tenjūsei?)protege la Segunda Prisión, Templo egipcio, un enorme templo construido en estilo egipcio, es el lugar donde sufren los ávidos (pecados de la envidia) golpeados por una lluvia fría, negra y continua, prisioneros y devorados por el monstruoso perro de tres cabezas Cerbero, guardián del reino. Este lugar es custodiado por el espectro Pharaoh de la Esfinge. Es derrotado por el santo de plata Orfeo de Lira luego de que este descubriera el truco que le hicieron para que se quedara en el Inframundo. Sus técnicas son Balance of Curse (バランスオブカース, Baransu Obu Kāsu?, Balanza de la maldición), Kiss in the Darkness (キッス・イン・ザ・ダークネス, Kissu In Za Dākunesu?, Beso en la oscuridad) y tiene una gran capacidad defensiva por medio de su arpa mágica. Su seiyū es Junichi Suwabe, fue doblado en México por Armando Coria (DVD) y José Luis Orozco (TV). En Lost Canvas aparece para castigar a Radamanthys por haber sido derrotado por Kardia de Escorpio, luego se enfrenta a Sisifo de Sagitario quien lo derrota a costo de sacarse su propio corazón. *'Rock del Golem' (ゴーレムのロック, Gōremu no Rokku?) de la estrella celeste de la esquina (天角星, tenkakusei?) protege la Tercera Prisión, la Gruta, donde los que han pecado de vanidad y avaricia son condenados a empujar y arrastrar eternamente enormes piedras y rocas circulares. Lugar custodiado por los espectros Rock del Golem e Ivan del Troll. Rock sería derrotado por Shiryū devolviéndole su propio ataque. Sus técnicas son Rolling Bomber Stone (ローリングボンバーストーン, Rōringu Bonbā Sutōn?, Bombardeo de piedras rodantes). Su seiyū es Yasuhiko Kawazu, fue doblado en México por Víctor Covarrubias (DVD) Alejandro Ortega (TV). *'Iwan del Troll' (トロルのイワン, Tororu no Iwan?) de la estrella celeste de la derrota (天敗星, tenpaisei?) protege la Tercera Prisión, la Gruta, donde los que han pecado de vanidad y avaricia son condenados a empujar y arrastrar eternamente enormes piedras y rocas circulares. Lugar custodiado por los espectros Rock del Golem e Ivan del Troll. Iván es derrotado por Hyogâ tan rápido que no lo deja siquiera presentarse. Su técnica es Greatest the Perestroika (グレーテスト・ザ・ペレストロイカ, Gurētesuto za Peresutoroika?, La más grande Perestroika). Su seiyū es Keiji Hirai, fue doblado en México por Armando Coria (DVD) y Rafael Rivera (TV). *'Phlegyas de Licaón' (リュカオンのフレギアス, Ryukaon no Furegiasu?) de la estrella celeste del pecado (天罪星リュカオンのフレギアス, tenzaisei?) se encuentra en la Cuarta Prisión, el río Estigia, la ciénaga negra, es donde los descontentos y los poseídos por la rabia (pecados de colera) intentan ahogarse unos a otros. Phleygas derrota a Hyōga y Shiryū cuando estos quieren cruzar junto con Kanon el río. Pero el Santo de Oro se encarga de matarlo y tomar la barca para que viaje el trío. En Lost Canvas el anterior Phlegyas muere a manos de Tenma de Pegaso cuando el espectro irrumpe en las ruinas del orfanato, el Espectro lo ataca con el Howling Inferno pero Tenma detiene el ataque con sus manos y lo elimina con su Pegasus Ryū Sei Ken. Su técnica es Howling Inferno (ハウリングインフェルノ, Hauringu Inferuno?, Aullido infernal). Su seiyū''es Kiyoyuki Yanada, fue doblado en México por Víctor Covarrubias (DVD) y Jesse Conde (TV) *'Valentine de la Arpía''' (ハーピーのバレンタイン, Hāpī no Barentain?) de la estrella celeste del lamento (天哭星, tenkokusei?) aparece por primera vez en el Castillo Heinsten como escolta de Radamanthys, en el manga Seiya lo golpea y ambos caen por el agujero que lleva al Infierno. Más tarde Valentine pelearía contra Seiya en Cocytos y sería derrotado luego de una dura pelea. En el anime recién aparece en Giudecca, y pelea contra Seiya solo en el Cocytos. Sus técnica son Greed the Life (グリード・ザ・ライブ, Gurīdo za Raifu?, Avaricia de la vida) y Sweet Chocolate (スウィート・ショコラーテ, Suwīto Shokorāte?, Chocolate dulce). Su seiyū''es Eiji Takemoto, fue doblada en México por Mario Castañeda (DVD) y Octavio Rojas (TV). En Lost Canvas aparece frente a Radamanthys cuando este estaba sufriendo por poseer parte de la sangre de Hades. *'Stand del Escarabajo Mortal''' (デッドリービートルのスタンド, Deddorībītoru no Sutando?) de la estrella celeste de la fealdad (天醜星, tenjūsei?) se encuentra en la Quinta Prisión, las tumbas, es donde los herejes que no han seguido la voluntad divina se queman sepultados y se pudren en tumbas de fuego. Lugar custodiado por el espectro Stand del Escarabajo Mortal. Stand es derrotado fácilmente por Kanon de Géminis. En Lost Canvas Stand intercepta a Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha cuando escapaban de la Colina de Yomotsu. Yato se queda para pelear, pero no es problema para el espectro. Yato es salvado por la Espada de Athena que lo devuelve al mundo de los vivos. Sus técnica son Stand by Me (スタンド・バイ・ミー, Sutando Bai Mī?, Quédate a mi lado), Big Wall (ビッグ・ウォール, Biggu Wōru?, Gran muro). *'Gordon del Minotauro' (ミノタウロスのゴードン, Minotaurosu no Gōdon?) de la estrella celeste de la prisión (天牢星, tenrōsei?) es un espectro que se enfrentó con Shiryū en el muro de los lamentos. Aunque su ataque pudo superar a Excalibur (técnica de la espada que Shura le legó a Shiryū) Gordon es derrotado junto a Queen y Sylphid por el Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha de Shiryū (100 dragones del Rozan). Su técnica es Grand Axe Crusher (グランドアクスクラッシャー, Gurando Akusu Kurasshā?, Gran hacha demoledora). Su seiyū''es Hiro, fue doblado en México por Roberto Mendiola. En Lost Canvas aparecería para arrebatarle la armadura de Athena a Dohko, este tiene un breve intercambio de poder con el santo de libra, pero cuando se disponía a luchar en serio es asesinado por su propio compañero e lucha, Queen de Alraune. *'Queen de Alruna''' (アルラウネのクィーン, Aruraune no Kyīn?) de la estrella celeste del mal (天魔星, tenmasei?) es derrotado junto a Gordon y Sylphid por el Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (100 dragones del Rozan) de Shiryū. Su técnica es Blood Flower Scissors (ブラッドフラウアシザーズ, Buraddo Furaua Shizāzu?, Tijeras de las flores sangrientas). Su seiyū''es Yūsei Ota, fue doblado en México por Raúl Aldana.En Lost Canvas aparecería junto a Gordon para arrebatarle la armadura de Athena a Dohko, asesina a su compañero de batalla, Gordon, y luego es derrotado por Dohko sin antes dejarlo mal herido. *'Sylphid del Basilisco''' (バジリスクのシルフィード, Bashirisuku no Shirufīdo?) de la estrella celeste de la victoria (天捷星, tenjōsei?) es derrotado junto a Gordon y Queen por el Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha (100 dragones del rozan) de Shiryū. Pero sobrevive y sigue a Hyōga y Shiryū al espacio superdimensional. Muere a causa de la presión. En Lost Canvas, se enfrenta a Dhoko luego de que este derrote Gordon y a Queen y también es derrotado Su técnica es Anihilation Flap (アナイアレーションフラップ, Anaiarēshon Furappu?, Aleteo de la aniquilación). Su seiyū''es Tetsu Inada, fue doblado en México por Ricardo Tejedo. Espectros exclusivos de ''Lost Canvas En este nuevo manga de Saint Seiya van apareciendo poco a poco Espectros nunca antes vistos en el manga original. *'Kagaho de Bennu' (ベヌウの輝火（かがほ）, Benū no Kagaho?) de la estrella celeste de la violencia (天暴星, tenbōsei?) pelea en contra de Dohko de Libra cuando este intenta atacar el cuerpo de Alone ya posesionado por Hades. Fue capaz de contrarrestar el Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha, pero a costa de que Hades fuera lastimado. Es por ello que no obedece a su señor y se marcha al Santuario para eliminar al Santo de Libra. Va al Santuario y se encuentra con Aldebaran de Tauro, quien no lo deja avanzar y entablan una gran batalla. El santo de Tauro trata de hacerlo recapacitar por su actitud tan violenta pero Kagaho no quiere escucharlo y lo ataca con Crucify Ankh. Pero es derrotado sorpresivamente por el Titan´s Nova de Aldebaran. Reaparece para detener al espectro Zeros que estaba atacando al cuerpo muerto de Tauro, y descubre por él que Pandora tiene el control de la mayor parte del ejército de Hades. Tras saber esto advierte a Tenma del peligro que sufre: Pandora enviará a asesinos para acabar con él. Tras esto se marcha. Vuelve a aparecer en el manga 140, peleando contra Aiacos. Aprovecha su poder similar al de un Santo de Oro para derrotar al malherido Juez tras su pelea con Sísifo de Sagitario. Tiene un hermano menor del que guarda algunos recuerdos. Luego de acabar con Aiacos, toma su puesto de Juez del Infierno. En el manga !74 de Lost canvas se descubre que el es el guardial del templo maligno de la tierra, tras esto Sasha intenta detenerlo a lo que el responde que sería inutil ya que su debilidad son sus propios santos, en ese momento reaparece Dhoko desde la dimension a la que habia sido enviado y ambos deciden terminar por fin con la batalla que habian empezado, en ese momento kagaho revela una nueva tecnica. Sus técnicas son Corona Blast (コロナブラスト, Korona Burasuto?, Ráfaga de la corona), Crucify Ankh (クラシファイアンク, Kurashifai Anku?) y Rising Darkness. Su seiyū es Jun Fukuyama. Kagaho en los ovas hace expresiones variadas y a veces malvadas, muy diferente al manga que es inexpresivo y frio; al final sus intenciones son las mismas. *'Fedor de Mandrágora' (マンドレイクのヒョードル, Mandoreiku no Hyōdoru?) de la estrella celeste del la herida (天傷星, tenjōsei?) es quien mantiene cautiva el alma de Tenma en una prisión del Yomotsu, tiene una dura pelea con Yato y Yuzuriha cuando estos llegan para salvar al Pegaso. Su ataque consistía en un fuerte grito que soltaba una cara en el pecho de su Surplice, pero esta es destruida por Yato y termina siendo eliminado por el Pegasus Sui Sei Ken de Tenma. Su técnica es Strangle Shrill (ストラングルシュリール, Sutoranguru Shurīru?, Chillido estrangulante). *'Cheshire de Cait Sith' (ケット・シーのチェシャ, Ketto Shī no Chesha?) de la estrella terrestre de la bestia (地獣星, chijūsei?) es enviado a Jamir, para acabar con los santos. Va con un grupo de espectros, que son fácilmente acabados por Asmita, pero él sobrevive. Más tarde, vuelve a aparecer, conduciendo el carruaje de Pandora y rescatando a Hades. En castillo de Hades es castigado junto a Pandora por Thanatos e Hypnos. Cuando Hades iba a ser derrotado por Athena y Tenma, logra salvarlo junto a Pandora marchándose en el carruaje hacia el Lost Canvas . Su seiyū es Sōichirō Hoshi. *'Edward de Sílfide' (シルフのエトヴァルト, Shirufu no Etovaruto?) de la estrella terrestre del vuelo (地飛星, chihsei?) es enviado a Jamir, para acabar con los santos, es derrotado primero en el camino por Asmita. Luego se levanta y trata de atacarlo nuevamente, pero cae ante el gran cosmos de Asmita cuando finalmente termina el Rosario. *'Byaku de Nigromante' (ネクロマンサーのビャク, Nekoromansā no Byaku?) de la estrella celeste del espíritu (天霊星（てんれいせい）, tenreisei?) es de la tropa de Minos de Grifo. Revive después de la muerte de Alfabica de Piscis gracias al poder de Hades. Es muerto asesinado junto con la tropa por Aldebarán de Tauro. *'Violate de Behemoth' (ベヒーモスのバイオレート, Behīmosu no Baiorēto?) de la estrella celeste de la soledad (天孤星, tenkosei?) Es un espectro femenino que sale en defensa de Hades cuando este escapa junto a Pandora en su carruaje del Santuario, luchando primero contra Tenma, y luego contra Tauro. Luego Desaparece en las sombras.Es enviada luego a detener el barco que llevará a los Santos de Athena al Lost Canvas, siendo detenida por Régulus de Leo, combate con el joven santo dorado pero luego de una increíble lucha es derrotada. Violate sentía algo por Aiacos, luego el juez admite sentir lo mismo por ella. Sus técnicas son Kagenui (影縫い, 'Kagenui'? Costura de sombras) y Brutal Real (ブルータルリアル, Burūtaru Riaru°Realidad brutal?). *'Wimber de Murciélago' (バットのウィンバー, Batto no Winbā?) de la estrella terrestre de la percepción (地察星, chisatsusei?) es un asesino personal de Pandora junto a Cube. Van al Santuario a matar a Tenma. Cuando parecía que con la técnica de sus murciélagos todos habían quedado dormidos, y se disponían a cometer su misión, Aldebarán/Hasgard revela que se ha roto los tímpanos para no escuchar las ondas ultrasonicas. Este espectro aparece colgado boca abajo y posee grandes colmillos, tal cual un verdadero murciélago. Es derrotado por el Titan's Nova de Aldebaran, antes de que éste cayera.Su técnica es Nightmare Sonar (ナイトメアソナー, Naitomea Sonā?, Sonar de la pesadilla). *'Veronica de Druj Nasu' (ナスのベロニカ, Nasu no Beronika?) de la estrella celeste del estudio (天究星, tenkyūsei?) :Técnica: Burial Fort (ブライアル・フォート, Buraiaru Fōto?, Fortaleza de entierro) es la persona que cuida el bosque de la muerte. Aparece creando ilusiones a Tenma y a sus compañeros. Aunque es inmortal debido a la protección de Thanatos, Manigoldo de Cancer la extermina quemando su alma con el Sekishiki Sōen. Su técnica es Burial Fort (ブライアル・フォート, Buraiaru Fōto?, Fortaleza del entierro) *'Gregor de Genbu' (玄武のグレゴー, Genbu no Guregō?) de la estrella celeste de la retirada (天退星, tentaisei?) lidera un grupo de espectros los cuales son derrotados fácilmente por El Cid de Capricornio. Con su técnica de enrollarse se lanza hacia su enemigo, sin embargo es derrotado por el Santo de Atena, quien lo corta fácilmente en dos con su Excalibur, aun cuando este se jactaba de que su Surplice era más dura que el diamante. *'Tokusa de Hánuman' *'Youma de Mefistófeles' Otros espectros editar Son espectros de Hades fáciles de eliminar, no se mencionan sus nombres y solo de algunos se conoce cuales son sus estrellas. *Cerca de veinte espectros atacan el Santuario comandados por Giganto de Cíclope. Cinco son derrotados por Aioria, entre ellos estaban los de la estrella terrestre de la velocidad (地速星, chisokusei?) y la estrella terrestre de amplitud (地闊星, chikatsusei?), el resto fue eliminado por Shaka, entre ellos estaban los de la estrella terrestre de la música (地楽星, chigakusei?), la estrella terrestre de la locura (地狂星, chikyōsei?), la estrella terrestre del castigo (地刑星, chikeisei?), la estrella terrestre de la esclavitud (地奴星, chidosei?) y la estrella terrestre de la guarida (地蔵星, chisōsei?). *En el castillo de Hades aparece varios que sólo obedecen a Radamanthys. Atacan a los Santos de Bronce cuando pelean con su señor pero son derrotados. Fueron eliminados en el anime. Entre ellos estaba la estrella terrestre de la fiereza (地猛星, chimōsei?), que vuelve a aparecer en el Valle del Viento Oscuro. *Seis espectros que enfrentan a Kanon cuando peleaba con Radamanthys en el Valle del Viento Oscuro, cuatro de ellos ya habían salido en el castillo de Hades. Kanon les destruye con su Galaxian Explosion. Entre ellos estaban la estrella terrestre de la dignidad (地威星, chiisei?) y la estrella terrestre del espíritu (地霊星, tenreisei?). *Cuatro espectros que observan el Lago Cocyto con los cadáveres de Valentine y los Santos de Oro Mu de Aries, Milo de Escorpio y Aioria de Leo. Mu, Milo y Aioria recuperan sus fuerzas y les derrotan. Estos eran los de la estrella terrestre de la luz (地明星, chimeisei?), estrella terrestre del avance (地進星, chishinsei?), estrella terrestre de la retirada (地退星, chitaisei?) y estrella terrestre de la persecución (地逐星, chichikisei?). *Seis espectros en el espacio superdimensional atacan a Ikki y Pandora, cuando esta moribunda. Ikki les derrota con su Hō Yoku Ten Shō. Son los últimos espectros. Entre ellos estaban la estrella terrestre de la maldad (地悪星, chimasei?) y estrella terrestre de la cantidad (地数星, chisōsei?). Otros seguidores de Hades *Los soldados esqueleto (雑兵スケルトン, Zōhyō Sukeereton?) son comunes del ejército de Hades, no se cuentan entre los 108 espectros. Son personas con surplice iguales con una guadaña que se ven en varios de sus dominios, com el castillo o el tribunal. El único que se presenta por nombre es Markino (マルキーノ, Marukīno?), quien guía a Seiya y Shun al tribunal y luego es asesinado por el espectro Lune de Balrog por hacer demasiado ruido en este lugar. Sus técnicas eran Big Fart (ビッグファート, Biggu Fāto?, Gran pedo), Little Belch (リトル・ベルチ, Ritoru Beruchi?, Pequeño eructo). Su seiyū es Naoki Tatsuta, fue doblado por Víctor Covarrubias (DVD) y Irwin Daayán (TV). *'Espectros encapuchados' son hombres con la cara horrible como muertos vivientes. Uno derrota a un grupo de guardias y se enfrenta a Ichi y Nachi, que no le pueden tocar porque creó una barrera defensiva. Aparecen más que son derrotados por Shaina. Luego desaparecen. Solo aparecen en el manga. *'Cerbero' vive en la segunda prisión devorando a todas las almas de los que llegan aquí. Es un perro gigante con 3 cabezas. Ataca a Seiya y Shun cuando entran. Intenta devorar a Seiya pero lo rechaza pues no come a seres humanos vivos. Cuando Pharaoh le ordena que los mate, Seiya derrota una cabeza y Shun las otras 2. *'Santos revividos'. Hay un total de quince Santos muertos en el pasado revividos por Hades con tal de que vayan al Santuario por la cabeza de Atena y también de que eliminen a los Santos de Bronce. En realidad no eran traidores de Atena, sino que era parte de un plan para conseguir la armadura de Atenea, para ello debieron actuar como traidores. :*'Shion de Aries', al conocer el Santuario y las 12 Casas, fue enviado como guía de los otros Santos revividos, para finalmente, al demostrar que los Santos revividos no eran traidores, ayudar a Seiya y sus amigos reparando sus armaduras con la sangre de Atena. :*'Máscara Mortal y Afrodita' son enviados al Santuario y se enfrentan a Mu en la casa de Aries acompañados por Shion. Mu les envía al reino de Hades con su Starlight Extinction. Allí intentan enfrentar a Hades, pero son derrotados por Radamanthys de Wyvern. :*'Saga, Shura y Camus' son enviados al Santuario como refuerzo como Máscara Mortal y Afrodita. Derrotan a Mu y llegan hasta la casa de Cáncer, donde son interceptados por Shaka, allí sus cosmos desaparecen para luego reaperecer en Virgo haciéndose pasar por otro espectros. Matan a Shaka y luego enfrentan a Mü, Aioria y Milo. Luego del combate vuelven al Castillo de Hades y enfrentan a Pandora, pero mueren en el intento, el tiempo de vida que les dio Hades terminaba. :*'Algol, Dante y Capella' atacan a Shiryü y Shunrei en China para matarles. Shiryü les derrota de un golpe. :*'Algethi, Dio y Sirius' atacan a Shun en Japón mientras se dirigía al Santuario. Shun les derrota con sus cadenas. :*'Misty, Babel y Moses' atacan a Hyöga en Siberia pero son derrotados sin ningún problema. Uno de ellos le revela que no son traidores y muere. Curiosidades *En Lost Cannvas los espectros aparecen con los mismos nombres que en Saint Seiya Saga de Hades este es un error pues Myu de papillon le dice a Mu de Aries: "Nosotros no somos alma s en pena como los santos muertos , nosotros somos humanos nacidos en esta tierra como ustdes slo que al despertar las 108 estrellas infernales nuestro Cosmo tambien desperto" Dando a entender que los espectros tambien reencarnan como los santos de Atena. Por eso en Next Dimension aparecen con otros nombres los espectros pero con la misma Sapuris. Categoría:Categoria: Espectros